


The Great Escape

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: The only thing stranger than running into Kageyama at a goukon, Yachi thinks, is spotting him trying to escape said goukon. “Where are you going, Kageyama-kun?” Yachi asks as Kageyama freezes like a deer caught in headlights.Kageyama glances futily at the door. "I don't know how to talk to girls.""We're talking just fine?" Yachi blinks."You're different. I actually like you," Kageyama grunts, then realizes what he said. "As a friend... Girl... Friend girl. Not a girlfriend."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SASO 2016 and posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5408798#cmt5408798). Probably not canon compliant anymore bc idk which school Yachi actually went to, or if Tobio ever went to college lol

The only thing stranger than running into Kageyama at a goukon, Yachi thinks, is spotting him trying to escape said goukon. “Where are you going, Kageyama-kun?” Yachi asks as Kageyama freezes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nowhere," Kageyama says unconvincingly as he pulls up the hood of his jacket.

This makes Yachi laugh. The last person she had expected to see when the girls from her marketing class cajoled her into attending a group date was Kageyama. But come to think of it, Mari-chan did mention the boys would be from Waseda, and her old teammate does attend their rival school. "What are the chances, huh, Kageyama-kun?"

"Captain tricked me into coming," Kageyama mumbles sullenly. "He said we were all going shopping for volleyball shoes."

"I'm sorry," Yachi says. The exit is positioned next to the restroom, and it's just Yachi's luck to have spotted Kageyama making his escape on her way back. "Maybe you should go back and try again? I know, um, you're exactly Hana-chan's type?"

Kageyama glances futily at the door. "I don't know how to talk to girls."

"We're talking just fine?" Yachi blinks.

"You're different. I actually like you," Kageyama grunts, then realizes what he said. "As a friend... Girl... Friend girl. Not a girlfriend."

Yachi responds by bursting into a fit of giggles. Eventually, she leans against the wall and says, "Thank you. How are you doing, Kageyama-kun?"

"Fine." Kageyama does the same and leans against the opposite wall. "Classes are boring but volleyball is fun. It's a completely different level at Waseda."

"It must be," Yachi agrees. "Hinata-kun has been messaging me about coming to Tokyo to see one of your matches."

"You should come too."

Yachi beams. It's been months since she's seen Hinata, much less watched a volleyball match. "I would love to!"

"You seem different now," Kageyama says while squinting. "It's... kn-knife-nice."

He's probably right. Going to Keio had forced Yachi even further out of her comfort zone, and she found herself genuinely enjoying her time there. It's weird to be surrounded by so many female friends, but Yachi thinks she's gotten a little less shaky and a little louder now.

Unfortunately, Mari-chan chooses then to come out of the karaoke room. Her eyes light up at the sight of Yachi and Kageyama in the hallway, and she quickly comes over to make small talk. "Hitoka-chan, you two should come back!"

"I'm leaving," Kageyama declares without moving towards the door.

"Oh?" Mari-chan looks between the two of them. "Are you leaving together?"

Kageyama opens his mouth while Yachi flushes.

"Oh," Mari-chan says again, looking more delighted this time. "I know this is your first goukon, but don't be shy, Hitoka-chan! The two of you should head off if you want to spend time alone. I'll cover for you!"

After an eon, Kageyama asks, "Do you want to?"

Yachi glances between the sunny streets of Tokyo outside of the revolving door and the loud karaoke room behind her. "Okay," she says with a smile. "Let me go get my bag."


End file.
